internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1937-38 Czechoslovak Regional Leagues
These were the 1937-38 Czechoslovak Regional Leagues: Prague/Central Bohemian Championship Note: Information is scarce and many games were not played in some divisions of the competition. The final tables are compiled utilizing the known game results. Top/I.A Division ;Scores *SK Slavia – SK Zbraslav 1:1 *ČASK Praha – SSC Říčany 3:0 *SK Velké Popovice – SK Zbraslav 1:0 *SK Smíchov – SK Slavia 0:0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) *SK Smíchov – ČKS Vyšehrad 3:1 *SSC Říčany – SK Slavia 0:1 (0:1, 0:0, 0:0) *ČASK Praha – SK Slavia 3:1 (0:1, 2:0, 1:0) *SK Velké Popovice – SK Smíchov 0:2 (0:1, 0:0, 0:1) ;Table Class I.B Group A ;Scores *LTK Kyje - SK Libeň 0: 2 (0:0, 0:2, 0:0) *SK Libeň - SK Atlantik Praha 7:1 *SK Republíkán XIX - SK Atlantik Praha - match was played as friendly Only two matches played. Other participants: LTC Žižkov, Dolnopočernický SK, and SK Úvaly. Group B ;Scores *AFK Bohemians – LTC 27 Praha 0:0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) *AFK Bohemians – Slovan Unhošť 0:1 (0:0, 0:1, 0:0) *Meteor VIII – LTC 27 Praha 0:1 (0:0, 0:1, 0:0) *Slovan Unhošť – LTC 27 Praha 6:2 (2:1, 2:1, 2:0) Only four matches were played. Other members who did not play in any games: SK Rapid, BK Toušeň. A match between Tousen and Meteor appears to have been played as a friendly due to the absence of a delegate referee. Class II - South ;Scores *Čechoslovan Košíře – STK Smíchov 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) *Čechoslovan Košíře – Slavia Jesenice 0:0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) *LTC Uhříněves – SK Pyšely 1:3 *STK Smíchov – LTC Uhříněves 3:1 (0:0, 0:1, 3:0) *LTC Uhříněves – Čechoslovan Košíře 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *STK Smíchov – SK Pyšely 2:1 *Slavia Jesenice – STK Smíchov 1:2 ;Table Class II - East ;Scores *Skauti Kolín – HC Kolín 4:3 *AFK Kolín – Skauti Kolín 3:2 *HC Kolín – Skauti Kolín 1:0 *AFK Kolín – SK Podolí 0:0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) *SK Podolí – HC Kolín 3:0 (0:0, 1:0, 2:0) Only five matches were played. ŽSK Hagibor did not participate in a single game. Class II - West ;Scores *'HC Zlíchov' – HC Chuchle 2:1 (1:1, 0:0, 1:0) *'HC Vinohrady' – HC Chuchle 3:1 (1:1, 2:0, 0:0) Only two matches were played. Other teams who did not participate in any games: SK Mělník, HOSK Kladno. Class II - North ;Scores *'HC Roudnice' – AFK Waldes 6:0 Appears to have only been one match played. Other teams who did not participate in any recorded games were: SHK Kbely, Viktoria Budyně n.O., and Karlínský Sportovní Team. Class III - South ;Scores *Sokol Petrovice – Meteor XIV 2:3 (0:2, 0:0, 2:1) *Meteor XIV – HC Štěrboholy 4:0 (2:0, 1:0, 1:0) *HC Ogar Hostivař – Sokol Petrovice 6:0 (0:0, 3:0, 3:0) *HC Ogar Hostivař – HC Štěrboholy 3:1 (0:0, 1:1, 2:0) *HC Srb a Štýs – Meteor Říčany 4:2 *Meteor Říčany – HC Štěrboholy 12:3 *HC Ogar Hostivař – HC Srb a Štýs 3:2 ;Table Class III - East ;Scores *Netopýři Čelákovice – Úředníci Karlín 1:2 (0:0, 0:1, 1:1) *BVK Lysá – SK Čelákovice 1:2 (1:1, 0:1, 0:0) *SK Vysočany – SK Brandýs 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) *Úředníci Karlín – SK Čelákovice 2:4 *Netopýři Čelákovice – SK Vysočany 1:6 *SK Brandýs – Úředníci Karlín 1:2 ;Table Class III - West ;Scores *Slavia Kostelec – SK Dejvice 0:4 (0:1, 0:2, 0:1) Only one match known to have been played. Other teams who did not participate in any recorded games: Svornost Kobylisy, LTC Český Brod, SK Spořilov, Vranský SK and HC Beseda Ořechovka (not confirmed). Class III - North ;Scores *'Jednotný svaz' – TK Břevnov 4:2 (2:0, 1:2, 1:0) *'Viktoria Nové Strašecí' – Jednotný svaz 0:4 *Viktoria Nové Strašecí – TK Břevnov 2:2 (2:1, 0:0, 0:1) Only three games recorded to have been played. Other teams who did not play: SK Hostivice. LTC Kralupy, and Benešovského SK. Class IV No actual match results are known nor is a definitive list of teams available. The following sides appeared in the Class II in 1938-39: HC Hostivař, SK Hanspaulka, Sokol Suchdol, Deutscher Sport Klub Prag VII, Sparta Nusle, Viktoria Malý Břevnov, and SK Dušníky. South Bohemia Division ;Known scores *'DSK Tabor' - LK Pribram 6:1 (2:1, 2:0, 2:0) *'DSK Tabor' - Skauti Trebon 3:2 ;Table Other games Dates are from the issue of the Narodni listy consulted, unless otherwise noted. January 3 *'SK Tatra Koprivnice - AFK Novy Bohumin 7:0 (2:0, 3:0, 2:0) *'LTC Praha' - CSS Olomouc 8:0 (1:0, 6:0, 1:0) *'LTC Praha' - SK Horacka Slavia Trebic 7:0 (2:0, 3:0, 2:0) January 10 *'Sokol Cernosice' - Sokol Branik 9:0 (3:0, 1:0, 5:0) *'LTC Praha' - LTC Uhrineves 10:1 (4:1, 4:0, 2:0) - Central Bohemian Dorost Ch. *'LTC Praha' - SSC Ricany 5:1 (1:1, 2:0, 2:0) - " *'SK Cesky Tesin' - SK Orlova 7:3 (1:2, 2:1, 4:0) *'KFC Kosice' - Torekves Kosice 3:1 (1:0, 1:1, 1:0) *'KAC Kosice' - Snaha Presov 6:2 (2:2, 2:0, 2:0) *'SAC Banska Stiavnice' - ZTK Zvolen 4:2 (1:1, 0:1, 3:0) *'AC Spisska Nova Ves' - Ucitelsky ustav S.N.V. 9:6 January 11 - Reichenberger Zeitung *'Gablonzer EV' - Rapid Rosenthal 4:3 (0:1, 1:2, 3:0) *'SK Mitlowitzer Eifenwerte' - SK Pilet 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'WSV Marienbad' - Sparta Karlovy Vary 4:0 (0:0, 2:0, 2:0) *'WSV Marienbad' - Slavia Karlovy Vary 3:0 (1:0, 0:0, 2:0) *'Olmutzer EV' - SK Prostejov 2:0 (2:0, 0:0, 0:0) *'Olmutzer EV' - EV Mahr-Neustadt 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) January 24 *'HC Tatry II' - SK Spisska Nova Ves 3:0 (1:0, 1:0, 1:0) January 31 *'SK Plzen' - SK Hluboka 3:0 *SK Spisska Nova Ves - Liga Kezmarok 0:1 (0:0, 0:1, 0:0) *'Slavia Presov' - Jarovina 2:1 (0:0, 1:1, 1:0) February 7 - Reichenberger Zeitung *'Gablonzer EV' - LTC Turnau 3:2 (1:1, 2:0, 0:1) Sources *Season on hcbohemians.cz *Czech Hockey Archives Category:1937 in ice hockey Category:1938 in ice hockey